Unconx 7
by Eyedog
Summary: aliens get stranded on earth and have to survive while other enemie species come and threaten eart


Unconx 7

**2008**

Michael F. Unnold

Type the company name

5/13/2008

Lost

On a dark night in a forest, not far from civilization, lush with tall dark oak trees that are covered with all sorts of ivories and the crab grasses and bushes cover the forest floor. A world changing event will occur and it all starts with an apparent meteor shower.

1,000 miles away

Six star cruisers class xan are streaming across the near absolute zero space called Unconx 7. Xan class cruisers are all ships specifically built for battle. Unconx 7 is one of the only 13 unexplored areas that the Genies have not explored. These areas include Anconx 1 an area of space that is estimated to be 1.031184E10 miles in radius. Anconx 2 is estimated to be 1145760000 miles in radius. Anconx 3 is estimated to be 1.374912E10 miles in radius. And Anconx 4 is estimated to be 6874560000 miles in radius. All the Anconx's are dangerous to go in because some scout missions to there never come back and sometimes enemies frequently go in and out of there. There is also Unconx 5-9 are unknown in sizes and all aspects. Enconx 10-13 are known to be dangerous for the same reason as the Anconx's but the size is unknown. The lead ship was a Barracuda.

Barracuda Xan

Type: battle star cruiser

Body: a triangle body with a curved back

Engines: two dual plasma engines positioned equally apart

Lift engine: anti-planetal core generators

Weapons: six heavy bombardment missals positioned one meter in three on each side. Three super repeating quad barrel plasma chain gun positioned one on the tip of each wing and one at the nose.

Power: CX 1/100 lb

Paint: usually golden with the army symbol on top of the cockpit.

Notes: effective against all ships and moderately maneuverable. The plasma guns are feeble but the missiles are extremely burly.

The army symbol was a triangle divided into four triangles. The middle one is missing and has an eyeball in its place. The other ones have a streak parallel to the side of the triangle touching the eyeball.

Anti-planetal core generators are used to levitate on planets surfaces'. It works by generating an electromagnetic area to repel a planets core. This Barracuda was modified.

Barracuda Xan Modified

Type: battle star cruiser

Body: a triangle body with a curved back

Engines: two quad plasma engines positioned at the back equally apart

Lift engine: anti-atomic core generators

Weapons: six brigade missals rifles positioned in a hexagon formation in the center. Three heavy repeating tri barrel plasma rifles positioned one on the tip of each wing and one at the nose.

Power: CX 1/100 lb

Paint: Sapphire with the Genesis army symbol on top of the cockpit.

Notes: effective against all ships and tremendously maneuverable. The plasma guns are effective when aimed but feeble when randomly shoot and the missiles are extremely burly and accurate to one trillion miles.

Anti-atomic core generators work similar to anit-planetal core generators except instead of the core it targets the closest atoms to it. The Barracuda was trailed by five death hunters ()

(Death hunter)

Type: battle star cruiser

Body: a long horizontal cylinder

Cockpit: a skull on both sides of the back of the cylinder. The right skull is the drivers pod. The left is the gunners pod.

Engines: one bio engine at the back

Bio Engine

Bio engines are only used by the Cresanre. It burns corpses to propel the ship forward in space.

Lift-engine: none

Weapons: one over power EMP that is the main body. Two rapid fire weak energy shotguns positioned parallel to the cockpits.

Power: Bio fuel

Paint: grey with black inscription (life must die)

Notes: An EMP cannon is very powerful but takes a long time to recharge. They are weak alone but strong in numbers.

The leader ship was gold. The Barracuda barrel rolled and dodged the main cannon of one of the s. The back two rifles of the Barracuda open fire on the far back ship and the cockpit ripped off as the ship started to spiral towards the unknown planet.

"Unlucky for that planet."

Thought Qimlauv. Qimlauv boosted the ship and did a summersault to get behind the other ships. While boosting he started to put coordinates in the touch screen to his right. The brigade missiles riffles locked on to the cockpits of three of the last four ships and opened fire obliterating the cockpits as the last ship broke ranks.

"Clasa rir la te?"

(Where did he go?)

Said Qimlauv. The lead ship was directly above Qimlauv and fire its over power EMP destroying both of the back engines. Inside the cockpits the screens were all displaying the same message. SYSTEM FAILURE . . . ENGINE FAILURE . . . LIFE SUPPORT CRITICAL . . . OXYGEN INTAKE REDUCED BY 90 . . . COLISHION WITH PLANET INIMANT. . . The Barracuda started to spiral towards the unknown planet. Out from the cockpit streaked a brilliant white light that went straight into the pilot cockpit of the and the spiraled also down towards the unknown planet.

The Barracuda fell over an ocean somewhere in the Caribbean and started to skip across the water and crashed into a forest in Florida. The missiles were ripped off and lost to the water but the anti-atomic generator was still intact. Qimlauv quickly got out of the cockpit and ran straight into the bushes. The falling landed exactly on the Barracuda destroying the nose of the ship.

"Wait for it"

Thought Qimlauv. The skull cockpit opened and out came a Cresanre. Cresanre's are the enemy race of the Genies and the Cresan. They are about one meter and seventy-five centimeters tall. They vary very differently from one to another. The only thing that they that makes them the same species is that they all are un-dead machine people. This one was an un-dead Cranos. Cranos' look like a human except give it multi color scales, slits for a nose, long claws, and a tail now that is a living one. A Cresanre-Cranos looks a lot different. The scales are all grey, the tail forks and are both swords, their eyes are slimmer, and their skin is decaying and combined with mechanical parts.

It was looking around for other life to kill and it had a standard (Death Storm)

(Death Storm)

Type: fast firing electromagnetic gun

Length: .5 meters

Looks: a glowing cylinder with three metal plates that can close to make a cone. Pump action.

Qimlauv started to charge his weapon. His was a Soul Striper.

Soul Striper

Type: soul removing rifle

Length: one meter

Looks: a long rectangle with a curved end. The handle was at the back cut into the gun. It was pitch black except for a light blue circle at the back.

Notes: only the elite of the Genesis army had this weapon. It is the only weapon that can kill a Cresanre.

The Cresanre had heard the soul striper charge and turned but Qimlauv open fire on him instantly killing him. You could see the soul come out of the Cresanre it was pure white and translucent. Qimlauv came out of the bushes. He was one meter and seventy-five centimeters tall, his skin was brownish and his eyes were pure white. He had only three fingers and toes. His mouth was a beak that curved so that it did not stick out. He had slits for a nose and 

fifteen hairs that are blond near brown that stretched down to his shoulder blades. People of his race have few hair follicles but the follicles are one foot in diameter. His hair was still considered masculine, feminine hair stretched down to the middle of the back or lower. An unusually about him was that he had two sets of eyes instead of one. He was in a suit of armor that was thick and cloth like. In the middle of the chest was a rotating switch that was pure black. On the shoulders was oversized shoulder pads in a rectangular shape with the Genesis army symbol on it and the whole suit was a gold color. Qimlauv was a Cresan allies of the Genies. Another unusually about Qimlauv was that he was a Cresan soul striper; because Cresan, even though allies of the Genies, are usually un-intelligent and unable to use any thing that the Genies make.

"Qb gapd mluzma de yizr mihivifutiez ip de cluvx jvezt dla gavml" said Qimlauv

(My best chance to find civilization is to walk along the beach).

Qimlauv started to hear a low growl and feel something nudging at his ankle. He turned around to see two pups, one growling at him and the other one trying to play with him. The growling one was a Siberian husky, it had deep blue eyes. Its back had black fur and its entire underbelly was white fur. The other one was an exact negative image of the growling one.

"Uclcl lucl meda, I'q txizt dx djoa dlaq." Said Qimlauv

(Aww how cute I'm going to take them).

Qimlauv picked them up and headed for the beach.

The beach was as far as the eye can see and covered in pale sand. The water was at low tide at the moment and the high tides were visible on the sand. In the distance was a group of moving dots. The sun had already set.

"Dlud ip jsegugva mihivifutiez"

(that is probable civilization)

Said Qimlauv. There were trails of foot prints in the ground. Each one was a five toed two legged being.

"Hmmm"

Said Shau'sta'u as he head towards the dots in the distance. He reached for his neck and pushed a button on the collar. A helmet phased into existents around his head. It was a elongated triangle that the wide end was from the top to the bottom. The top side was curve out and the other sides were curved inwards. There were no eye holes just a camera in the middle of the helmet. Qimlauv then turned the rotating switch on his chest and his entire armor turned invisible with him. As he got closer to the dots they moved off the beach and left. When Qimlauv got to where the dots were he started to dig into the ground. He dug a two meter deep hole that was one meter by two meters at the bottom. He went to sleep inside the whole.

1,000,000 miles away

In this deep space zone is where the saviors of Qimlauv and them combined the savior of the Earth. The ship was a Hammer Head Cruiser pxbv Class. Its name was Dla Qaduv.

Hammer Head Cruiser pxbv Class

Type: star transport cruiser

Body: the cockpit/cargo bay was a cylinder the size of four cargo trucks in a 2x2x1 pattern. In the center of it was a cylinder the size of eight cargo trucks in a 2x2x2 pattern.

Engines: tri plasma parallel of the orbital strike

Lift Engines: anti-planetarial

Weapons: the main body is an orbital strike cannon like a but infused with plasma. It has one heavy repeating armor piercing plasma chain gun on the left and two brigade missile rifles.

Power: CX 1lb

Paint: all gold

CX means the element of oxygen in the fifth state of matter. The fifth state of matter is highly deadly and powerful at the same time. It exists at least three times at any given moment and its deadly power comes from the way it gives off energy. It gives off energy in the form of a electrical storm equivalent to an atom bomb its size times fifty. It powers all of the Genies' machines and gives the Soul Striper its ability to strip souls.

In the main cockpit chamber, driving Dla Qaduv was Simlus'r. Simlus'r was also a Cresan Soul Striper. He was one meter and forty-five centimeters tall, his skin was brownish and his eyes were pale green. His head was slightly oval pushing forward. His nose slits were spreading out at the bottom and closer together at the top. He had fourteen hairs that stretch to his back and are brown. He had a beak mouth, hands, and feet similar to Shau'sta'u except the beak was a darker color than his skin. He was in a pair of jeans and was wearing a shirt that said how to keep an idiot busy see back and on the back was how to keep an idiot busy see front.

The left and right wall of the cockpit was a touch screen. In front of Simlus'r was a touch screen tilted 45˚ vertically towards him. One screen was to the left and right tilted 45˚ towards him. There were two linked petals on the floor that controlled the barrel rolling and a pole shaft that controlled the vertical and horizontal movements.

The left touch screen changed into a video feed. On the screen was a armored head. The top was curved then it curve inward and down to make a triangle. in the middle was a video camera.

"Cla luha samahar izdawitazma dlud dlu Cresanre luha pad moespa yes Unconx 7. Xuvvacl dlaq."

(We have received intelligence that the Cresanre have set course for Unconx 7. Follow them.)

"Bap pis."

(Yes sir)

The screen turned back to normal. Simlus'r touched the screen on the right wall.

"Uvv jasuzuv, jsajuis yes u pdaucdl jaspoid ez dla Cresanre laurizt declusrp Unconx 7."

(All personal, prepare for a stealth pursuit of the Cresanre heading for Unconx 7.)

Commanded Simlus'r as he activated the ships stealth. Five with a (reaper) flew by.

(Reaper)

Type: heavy transport Cruiser

Body: a giant scythe

Engines: Quad Death Bio Engines

Weapons: anti-tank missiles covering the entire outer surface

Power: Bio fuel

Paint: Complete black

Simlus'r set the auto pilot to follow the and left the cockpit. He started towards the living quarters. The hall ways were completely metal with artwork moving around. Any art work put in a room or hallway will freely move around the room or hallway. The floor was covered in a carpet and the entire hallway was changing color. Simlus'r passed Claad a Genies.

Claad was about one meter and sixty centimeters. His eyes were sapphire and his skin was pure white. His nose slits were perfectly parallel and his hair was black with a white streak. There were blue lines coming out of his face and going to his ears. He was wearing the armor of the Genesis army. He was chewing some type of herb.

"Dlais usa zufip quz. ZUFIP!" said Claad

(There are Nazis, man. NAZIS!)

"Yomx beo." Replied Simlus'r

"Shh! Dlab clivv laus"

(Shh! They will hear)

"Cllud dla yomx usa beo duhxizt ugeod?"

(What are you talking about?)

And with that Simlus'r walked down the corridor. He came towards a female Cresan. She was holding what seemed to be an oval with the Cresanre symbol for death on it.

She had purplish-brown skin. Her beak was navy blue. She had seventeen hairs that stretched down to her hips. Her hair was black with red highlights. And she was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink tang top.

"Cllud re beo dlizx? Id Sijp dla usdiyimav peov eod ey u Cresanre." She said

(What do you think? It rips the artificial soul out of a Cresanre.)

"Peozrp tsaud. Ged zed up tsaud up beo Avifugadl."

(Sounds great. But not as great as you Elizabeth.)

Avifugadl got up and licked Simlus'r on the cheek.

"Dluzxp Simlus'r."

(Thanks Simlus'r.)

"Beo'sa gauediyev Avifugadl."

(You're beautiful Elizabeth.)

"I'vv paa beo iz gar vudas."

(I'll see you later.)

And with that She licked Simlus'r again and walked away.

"Dlaz I muz'd cluid yes dezitled."

(Than I can't wait for tonight.)

"Zaidlas muz I."

(Neither can I.)

Avifugadl walk out of sight. Simlus'r walked down another corridor and sighed in pleasure

"Dlad ip cll'b I veha las."

(That is why I love her.)

Simlus'r continued down the hall to a door with one window. He looked into the window to see a Cresan in a straight jacket and pants. He was two meters tall and had five red hairs. His eyes were dark red and slanted to look malevolence at all times. His skin was reddish black. His nose slits were minuscule.

"Beo uvv sitld is dlusu Pvnatldas?"

(You all right in there Pvnatldas?")

Pvnatldas slowly looked up at Simlus'r.

"TAD DLA YOMX IZ LAXA UZR DUXA DLAP EYY PE I MUZ XIVV BEO!!"

(GET IN HERE AND TAKE THIS THING OFF SO I CAN KILL YOU!!)

As he was saying this he was starting to spas out.

"Ze yomxizt club I'q zed teizt de tad q'b'pavy xivvar beo j'p'b'mle quzium."

(No way I'm not going to get myself killed you psycho maniac)

Simlus'r walked down the hall while Pvnatldas started to curse him out. As Simlus'r was going down the hall the sounds of a song became louder.

"Zecl dlip veex vixa u neg yes qe. Pe ahas'b gerb nepd yevvecl qe gamuepa cla zaar u viddva mezdsephaspb gamuepa id yavvp pe aqjdb clidleod qe."

"Piztizt beos yuhepida pezt I paa Sujas."

(Singing your favorite song I see Sujas.)

Sujas was a Genies. He was one meter and sixty centimeters tall. His nose slits were at a right angle and he was bald. His skin was bluish-white and so were his eyes he was wearing a pure black T-shirt and loose fitting jeans. Around his neck was a necklace with the symbol of the Fire Goddess Yvuqqu which is a burning upside down U.

"Sujas?"

"Zul zul zul zul zul (in rhythm)"

(Nah nah nah nah nah (in rhythm))

"Sujas."

"Zul zul zul zul zul (in rhythm)"

(Nah nah nah nah nah (in rhythm))

"El yes tad id."

(Oh forget it.)

Then Sujas turned around and saw Simlus'r.

"El Simlus'r. Pej?"

(Oh Simlus'r. Sup?)

"I luha uz irau yes beo clidl beos pezt clidl dla sayuiz. Id teap vixa dlip. Zecl dlip veex vixa u vezml yes qe. Pe ahas'b gerb nepd nepd vad qa aud gamuepa cla zaar u viddva jesx uzr gaay gamuepa id yavvp pe aqjdb clidleod qeud."

(I have an idea with your song with the refrain. It goes like this. (Sings))

"Laughs dled ip hasb yazzb."

(Laughs that is very funny)

"Dlud iz cllud I dleotld dee."

(That is what I thought too.)

Simlus'r said this as he was walking away. Simlus'r came to a door with a turn lock. The lock had three rings with a missing segment and a turning handle with a segment of the first ring in the middle. Each ring had a missing fragment of the next.

Fum'x was inside the heavy vehicle chamber of Dla Qaduv playing on a Nemafone. Fum'x was one meter and seventy-five centimeters tall and was a Genies. He had black Mohawk that stretched down to his neck. His skin was pale red and his eyes were pure blue. There were blue jagged lines starting at his forehead down to his mouth. Around both his wrists were a band of spikes five centimeters long. He was wearing a pair of jeans and with a leg strap pouch, spike vest, spikes leg straps, with skull knee caps that had horns. He was wearing a necklace with the symbol of the Energy Goddess Uesip which was a skull with energy coming out. A Nemafone was a shotgun guitar. 

The neck bends down to open the ammo chamber and the trigger is on the back.

To Fum'x's left was an Abital Cannon.

Abital Cannon

Type: all area strike cannon

Accuracy: can hit targets next to it self

Body: inside is the Abital Cannon. Outside is a drill to implant it into the ground.

Size: thirty meters by twenty meters.

Power: CX ½ lb

To Fum'x's right was a Soul Artillery.

Soul Artillery

Type: soul removing cannon

Accuracy: it can hit a thirty meter radius area up to one hundred meters away.

Body: A six leg platform with a cannon in a gyroscope to turn three hundred and sixty degrees in all directions.

Size: ten meters by twenty meters

Power CX ½ lb

Fum'x was rifting in a way that was so good that it put Slash to shame. The door in the front of the room opened and Simlus'r came through.

"Pej Fum'x?"

(Sup Fum'x?)

"El beo xzecl. Semxizt eod de qb peztp."

(Oh you know. Rocking out to my favorite songs."

"Peq…peqadlizt ip gedlasizt qa."

(Something is bothering me.)

"Cllud?"

(What?)

"Cla luhaz'd lausr yseq Qimlauv es D'sip'duz yes dla jupd dlsaa rubp."

(We haven't heard from Qimlauv or D'sip'duz for the past three days.)

"Hmmm…. I xzecl."

(Hmmm…. I xzecl.)


End file.
